Talk:Imdugud
Camped this today @76. Easy kill. Took 9 hours to spawn post maintenance. Prepare for a long camp. Not so sure I'm camping this again to figure out better idea for spawn timer.--Botiemaster 04:20, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Ever since the cap removal I've run through here several times hoping to pop this NM and I've always counted (and killed) 6 Hippogryphs, not 5 like the article states. --Thefinalrune 05:33, July 2, 2010 (UTC) *I tried this today and there are five Hippo's and three Roc's. Killed both sets several times, I even seperated them to see if a Roc shared a PH with a Hippo. Was always five and three. I got the NM to pop no drop. Server Bismarck. Lahan 01:24, July 12, 2010 (UTC) *I came back today and there are six Hippo's and two Roc's this time. After three kills of the Hippos' a third Roc poped. Weird. No nm pop. Lahan 00:33, July 14, 2010 (UTC) *Ok it has taken a while of killing these but I have gotten a Roc to pop as a Hippo. No nm pop. Lahan 02:19, July 14, 2010 (UTC) *Ok at it again today after work and I have definitely gotten one of the Roc's to pop as a Hippo. So there is a Roc/Hippo shared pop. I am not sure what this means because I got the nm to pop on day one without ever touching the Roc's. Lahan 22:07, July 14, 2010 (UTC) The 3rd Lesser Roc & 6th Nimbus Hippogryph are the shared PH for the NM. --Vodevil 08:21, September 1, 2010 (UTC) *I'm fairly certain this is bunk. Notes below. Arriana 08:36, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Solo killed this with signet on. Got 55 EXP. What level would that make him. maybe Assume he probably has the 1.15 exp bonus that all hippogryphs do. --Ash 02:04, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :Can't assume no exp bonus, as nothing gives 55 exp naturally, but 1.15 bonus also doesn't seem to work. If he was 58 (17 levels lower than you) and gave 1.10 exp bonus, that would work, so I put that on the article with a verification tag, in case I'm wrong somehow. <_< --Kyrie 02:25, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :I killed it today got double drop and got 61 exp. I was on 75 thf. I had Signet. Lahan 23:09, July 19, 2010 (UTC) My experiences in the last 48 hours with this mob, camping (all 4) as 76RDM/38THF: Pop#1: Friday, unknown start time, pop time 21:33 Pacific. 55 exp. No Lance, no Earring. Killed everything waiting for it to pop. Pop#2: Saturday, 14:02 start time, pop time 17:42 Pacific. 58 exp. No Lance, no Earring. Only killed the five Hippogryphs to get it to pop. Pop#3: Saturday, 20:00 start time, pop time 22:45 Pacific. 44 exp. Got Lance, no Earring. Again, only killed the 'gryphs. 5 of them. Left the 3 Rocs alone. Pop#4: Sunday, 00:39 start time, pop time 1:21 Pacific. 55 exp. No Lance, got Earring. Again, killed 'gryphs, ignored Rocs. I hope that this information will help someone who cares a little more for number crunching than myself peg a level range down on this guy, provide some sort of time frame, and debunk the theory that the shared 'gryph/Roc pop is the placeholder. Not saying it -can't- be, as I didn't bring any form of wide scan to single out the PH, but it certainly doesn't -have- to be. Drop rates were figured in to the article page as they happened. Good luck, and happy hunting. Arriana 08:36, September 5, 2010 (UTC) *the shared roc/hippo spawn is NOT the PH. --Brewtus 18:49, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Was camping this for my darling Rahanna, and tracking Hex ID's for all. 064 is a Roc, and 065 is a Hippo, and these two swap regularly. Popped the NM 4 times, and it was always a replacement for 06A, no guarantee that 06A is the placeholder, but it's been pretty consistent. If camping, I would still recommend at a minimum taking out 066, 067, 068, 069 and 06A, but really, with a 16 minute repop, taking everything out from sheer boredom is what you'll likely do. Fretion (talk) 17:04, December 8, 2015 (UTC)